pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1420s in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published 1425: * Antonio Beccadelli, Hermaphroditus, a collection of 81 Latin epigrams * Alain Chartier, La Belle Dame sans Merci; FranceTrager, James, The People's Chronology, New York: Holt, Rinehart and Winston, 1979 1429: * Christine de Pisan, Le Ditie de Jehanne d'Arc, FranceOlsen, Kirsten, [http://books.google.com/books?id=jFY3CxmHk4cC&printsec=frontcover#PPA55,M1 Chronology of Women's History], p 55, Greenwood Publishing Group, 1994, ISBN 0313288038, ISBN 9780313288036, retrieved via Google Books on May 26, 2009 Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: 1420: * Martial d'Auvergne, French poet * Giovanni Mattia Tabarino, born about this year (died 1500), Italian, Latin-language poetWeb page titled "Tra Medioevo en rinascimento" at Poeti di Italia in Lingua Latina website (in Italian), retrieved May 14, 2009. Archived 2009-05-27. * Jean Meschinot (died 1491), French 1421: * Sōgi 宗祇 (died 1502), Japanese Zen monk who studied waka and renga poetry, then became a professional renga poet in his 30s 1422: * Anthony Woodville born about this year (died 1483), English poet and translator 1423: * Alfonso de Palencia (died 1492), Castilian pre-Renaissance historian, writer, and poet 1424: * Cristoforo Landino (died 1498), Italian, Latin-language poet * Bonino Mombrizio (died 1482/1502), Italian, Latin-language poet * Tito Vespasiano Strozzi born this year or in 1425 (died 1505), Italian, Latin-language poet 1425: * Basinio da Parma (died 1457), Italian, Latin-language poet * Tito Vespasiano Strozzi born this year or in 1424 (died 1505), Italian, Latin-language poet 1426: * Suster Bertken born this year or 1427 (died 1514), Dutch * Bhalam born about this year (died 1500), Indian, Gujarati-language poetMohan, Sarala Jag, Chapter 4: "Twentieth-Century Gujarati Literature" (Google books link), in Natarajan, Nalini, and Emanuel Sampath Nelson, editors, Handbook of Twentieth-century Literatures of India, Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Publishing Group, 1996, ISBN 9780313287787, retrieved December 10, 2008 * Jalaladdin Davani (died 1502), Iranian philosopher, theologian, jurist and poet * Giovanni Mario Filelfo (died 1480), Italian, Latin-language poet * Olivier de la Marche (died 1501 or 1502), French poet and chronicler 1427: * Suster Bertken born this year or 1426 (died 1514), Dutch * Galeotto Marzio, born this year or 1428 (died 1494/1497), Italian, Latin-language poet * Francesco Rolandello (died 1490), Italian, Latin-language poet 1428: * Galeotto Marzio born this year or 1427 (died 1494/1497), Italian, Latin-language poet 1429: * Giannantonio Campano (died 1477), Italian, Latin-language poet * Giovanni Gioviano Pontano, also known as "Iovianus Pontanus" (died 1503), Italian, Latin-language poet * Niccolò Perotti, also known as "Perotto" or "Nicolaus Perottus", born 1430 (died 1480), according to some sources, or this year, according to others Stringer, Charles, "Italian Renaissance Learning and the Church Fathers", chapter in Volume 2, p 494, of Backus, Irene (editor), The Reception of the Church Fathers in the West: From the Carolingians to the Maurists], BRILL, 1997, ISBN 9004097228, ISBN 9789004097223, retrieved via Google Books on May 24, 2009, or either year, according to still others)Martial (introduction, translation and commentary by Kathleen M. Coleman), [http://books.google.com/books?id=lUi2Py9Tf5AC&printsec=frontcover#PPA185,M1 M. Valerii Martialis Liber spectaculorum], p 185 (cites "Charlet (1997)", bibliography unavailable online), Oxford University Press, 2006, ISBN 0198144814, ISBN 9780198144816 retrieved via Google Books May 24, 2009 Italian humanist, translator, author of one of the first modern Latin school grammars, and Latin-language poet Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: 1423: * Anselm Turmeda, also known as "Abd-Allah at-Tarjuman" عبد الله الترجمان (born 1355), a poet who wrote in both Catalan Spanish and, after converting to Islam, in Arabic * Andrew of Wyntoun, also known as Andrew Wyntoun (born 1350), Scottish poet, a canon and prior * Hugo von Montfort (born 1357), Austrian minstrel and representative of the German Minnesang (songwriters and poets) 1425: * Jordi de Sant Jordi died about this yearTerry, Arthur, [http://books.google.com/books?id=IycZcvWxt9MC&printsec=frontcover#PPA33,M1 Companion to Catalan Literature], p 33, Boydell & Brewer, 2003, ISBN 0855660899, ISBN 9780855660895, retrieved via Google Books on May 26, 2009 (born late 1390s) Chamberlain at the court of King Alfons V of Aragon (Alfons III of Valencia), but better known for his poetry 1426: * John Audelay, also spelled "John Awdelay", died about this year (birth year unknown), English priest and poet who wrote in a Staffordshire dialect of Middle English * Suleyman Celebi, Turkish poetKurian, George Thomas, Timetables of World Literature, New York: Facts on File Inc., 2003, ISBN 0816041970 See also * Poetry * 15th century in poetry * 15th century in literature Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" at the Representative Poetry Online website, University of Toronto. Category:1400s in poetry Poetry